1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a contact which is to p be contacted with a contact pad disposed on one principal face of a card such as a memory card, and also to a card adaptor and card connector having such a contact.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a card connector for connecting a memory card to an electronic apparatus, and a card adaptor for connecting a memory card according to another standard in which the size is more reduced than a certain standard in which the size reduction is not specified, to another card connector corresponding to another memory card according the certain standard. In a card insertion space of the card connector or the card adaptor, contacts (contact members) each configured by a metal plate spring having superior electrical conductivity are disposed so as to be contacted respectively with plural contact pads which are juxtaposedly arranged on one principal face of a card.
A conventional contact has a fulcrum portion which supports a load, in one side, and is formed into a simple cantilevered shape which extends from the fulcrum portion at a certain inclination angle, in a direction that is opposite to the card insertion direction. The other side of the contact is pressed against a contact pad of a card to attain a contact state.
Such a conventional contact, and a conventional card adaptor and card connector having it are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laying-Open Nos. 2005-150000 and 2006-269102.